Current electronic devices typically include a housing that encases at least some of the device's electronic parts, e.g., a memory, a processor, etc. The housing typically includes a top cover and a bottom cover attached to the top cover, with electronic parts contained between the top and bottom covers. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a housing of an electronic device that includes a top cover A and a bottom cover B attached to the top cover A. Electronic parts are typically included in a space C between the top and bottom covers A, B but are not shown in FIG. 1 for clarity of illustration. The bottom cover B typically has a plurality of rubber feet D coupled thereto on which the electronic device can rest on a table surface E.
The top and bottom covers A, B are typically attached together using a plurality of screws F. Clearance space G exists between the screws F and the top cover A and between the screws F and the bottom cover B. The clearance space G facilitates assemblage of the top and bottom covers A, B with the screws F during manufacturing of the device. In their proper position at which the device is shipped for distribution and/or sale to consumers, as shown in FIG. 1, the screws F have axes Fa coaxially aligned with axes Aa, Ba of the top cover A and the bottom cover B, respectively. This coaxial alignment symmetrically aligns the top and bottom covers A, B and allows all the rubber feet D to rest on the table surface E.
When the device is moved between different positions on the table surface E, is accidentally dropped, and/or is moved between different locations (e.g., transported in a carrying case between different locations, hand held between different locations, etc.), the screws F can shift in position within the clearance space G relative to the top cover A and/or the bottom cover B. The axis Fa of one or more of the screws F can therefore become misaligned from one or both of the axes Aa, Ba of the top and bottom covers A, B, as shown in FIG. 2, in which the screw axis Fa is offset from the bottom cover axis Ba. The top and bottom covers A, B are consequently twisted or otherwise misaligned relative to one another such that the rubber feet D will no longer all rest on the table surface E, as also shown in FIG. 2. The device will therefore be tilted and can rock on the table surface E as different one(s) of the feet D contact the table surface E while other(s) of the feet D do not contact the table surface E. This rocking and tilting is disruptive to the user and/or can cause damage to the electronic parts contained within the space C as the electronic parts are repeatedly jostled by the device repeatedly tilting and hitting against the table surface E as different ones of the rubber feet D contact the surface E.
The axis Fa of one or more of the screws F can become misaligned from one or both of the axes Aa, Ba of the top and bottom covers A, B during shipment of the device before a user ever receives the device, e.g., if shipment is unintentionally rough, if inadequate packing material is provided around the device and the device roughly and/or repeatedly shifts position during transport, etc. The device can thus be delivered to the user in a new but defective state, which can inconvenience the user by requiring the user to request and wait for a replacement device, can result in monetary loss to the seller due to having to replace the defective device, and/or can adversely affect the seller's reputation by selling a defective device.
In another typical electronic device, top and bottom covers of the electronic device can be attached together using a rib and a slit, e.g., a rib in the top cover seated in a slit in the bottom cover. Clearance space exists between the rib and the slit to ease manufacturing, similar to that discussed above, but the clearance space can result in rocking and tilting, also similar to that discussed above.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices and methods for connecting device cover components.